Prior art sheet braking units, which are for instance configured as spring plates, are known from prior public use. The braking effect or braking force of sheet braking units of this type is often not satisfactory. In many cases, the prior art sheet braking units are also formed by brushes which are provided with bristles. Nowadays, the bristles are usually configured as fibreglass bristles. These bristles are subject to increased wear.